Hippos and Shurikens
by Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo
Summary: Tsuna meets a six-year-old girl and decides to let her join the family. She is estranged, cold, and the guardians try to warm her up in their own ways. Tsuna and his friends parent her, the girl who likes saying, 'hippo.' OC. Varia is included.
1. Hippo

"DA FUCK! Kid, why the fuck are you here?"

"Hippo."

"What?"

"Hippo."

"Kid, how the fuck did you get in here? Do you know this place is heavily guarded? Boss is going to be so mad."

"Hippo."

"FUUUUUUU."

"Hippo."

That was the simple conversation between a subordinate of the Vongola and the little kid.

* * *

"Boss! There's a little kid that only says hippo that infiltrated the base!"

"Who is that kid?" Tsuna asked, pausing from his paperwork, looking at the subordinate.

"Hippo." The little kid came into the room, peeping from the door.

"Oh." Tsuna stared at the kid, she was obviously a girl. She was covered in grime and dirt, her long hair matted and stiff, "Come in."

The little girl hopped in, staring back at Tsuna with a tensed expression. She grinned, and said, "Hippo."

Tsuna got out of his chair, and walked towards the child. He knelt down and asked, "Little one, what's your name?"

"My name…"

The subordinate stared disbelievingly at the little girl. She had said hippo to him all the time and finally speaks when his boss questions her?

"You don't have a name? Let's choose one for you." Tsuna patted the girl's head. The girl flinched, before relaxing.

"… Qin." The girl said solemnly, before nodding.

"So your name is Qin?"

The girl nodded her head furiously, before smiling at him. "I'm six."

Just then, Gokudera walked in, holding a stack of paperwork. He gaped at the child, before whipping his dynamites out, and snarling, "Why are you here? Did you want to hurt Juudaime?"

Qin tilted her head to one-side, and stared at Gokudera, before jumping on him and snatching the dynamites. She glared at the dynamites harshly, before ripping them to pieces with what looked like, claws.

Tsuna looked at this ordeal with interest, before noticing that the girl, Qin, had shurikens on her. Maybe she wasn't ordinary at all.

"Juudaime, who is this girl?" Gokudera asked Tsuna questioningly as Qin stared at the remains of his dynamite.

Tsuna gestured for his subordinate to go, he motioned for Gokudera to come. "Hayato, this is Qin. Can you send someone to wash her? She is quite dirty." He pointed at Qin who waved merrily back.

He nodded, before grabbing the cuff of Qin's shirt and dragging her along with him. Qin scratched him, and Gokudera let go immediately, glaring at her. She glared back, and walked away.

* * *

Probably about ten minutes later, Qin came out of the bathroom. Gokudera stared at her. She was quite different when she was clean.

Long, black hair reached her back, bangs covering one of her yellow eyes, tanned skin. Gokudera moved forward to sweep the hair out of her eye, and he cursed inwardly for doing that. Why on earth did he do it?

Qin hissed when the hand reached and flipped her hair. Gokudera gave an inward gasp. The eye wasn't there. Instead there was a long, snaking line across the eyesocket which had sunken in.

"Stop it." Qin hissed, before taking out her shuriken and trying to scratch the storm guardian.

She pinned her hair that was covering her injured eye, and glared at him. Shurikens out, she attacked him with fury, succeeding in giving the storm guardian a deep slash.

Gokudera cursed, and caught Qin's wrists, causing the girl to flinch again. The girl was now glaring hatefully at him, before dropping her shuriken. Gokudera smirked, and walked away.

* * *

_Later in the office_

"Hayato, where is the Qin?"

"You mean the girl? I um.. left her there."

"What?! Oh god, what's going to happen when the other people find out that she's somewhere here…"

Gokudera could only stare apologetically at Tsuna while he moped.

* * *

**HI ALL! This is a new fic I'm experimenting with… so um… gimme cookies? Meep. **

**Ciao.. for now. (grins creepily)**


	2. The Pinapple's Hair

"Kufufufu, skylark, what are you doing here?"

"Hn. I'll bite you to death."

Qin looked below and saw a blue fruit and a weird person. She grinned to herself and aimed the sniper at the little bird perched on the weird person's head.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped frantically as a bullet whizzed by, missing the yellow bird by marginal difference.

The two adults stopped and looked up. Qin stared back at them, before jumping down and dropping onto blue fruit's head. Mukuro looked startled for a while before raising his trident.

Qin grabbed Mukuro's hair to steady herself, earning a growl from the pineapple. Hibari was looking murderous at her, threatening to bite her to death for attempted murder of his pet.

"Get off."

"Hippo."

"Get off now!"

"Hippo."

"GET OFF!"

"Hippo."

"GET OFF NOW!"

Mukuro created an illusion of several monsters, Qin just stared at it, before gripping the bluenette's hari even tighter.

After several rounds of illusions, Mukuro ran into Tsuna's office, screaming.

* * *

"Last stack of paperwork to finis-" Tsuna exclaimed to himself before the door to his office slammed open, admitting one screaming Mukuro.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows at his male mist guardian, and Mukuro pointed to Qin who was almost tearing his hair off in an attempt to stop falling down. Tsuna burst out laughing at the sight of them.

"TSUNAYOSHI! GET THIS GIRL OUT OF MY HAIR!" Mukuro hollered at the laughing Tsuna.

Tsuna wiped a tear off his eye and said, "Qin, let go please."

"Okay!" Qin hopped off Mukuro's head merrily, and grinned at the bluenette's murderous aura.

"I'm going to kill you." Mukuro muttered darkly, before jabbing his trident and letting illusions form.

Qin blinked once, before staring at Mukuro. Mukuro suddenly noticed that the girl's left eye was gouged open, scarred with a jagged line. Mukuro gaped at her, memories of the Estraneo resurfaced and he shook his head.

Qin took out a shuriken and threw it at him, and Mukuro dodged just in time. Qin grinned and sprinted off.

Tsuna looked at his male mist guardian, before asking, "So? What do you think of her?"

"She reminds me of my childhood." Mukuro said, still in a daze.

"I've decided. I'm going to let Qin join our family." Tsuna said determined.

* * *

_Later_

"Qin, where did you get that sniper?" Gokudera asked as he saw the little girl carrying a sniper.

Qin turned around and said, "In the weaponry." And skipped off.

Gokudera stared at her, and sweat-dropped.


	3. Missing

"Oh god. Where had Qin gone?" Tsuna groaned as he tried searching for her. Qin had sprinted off from the meeting room where he had introduced her to the whole family.

He sighed as he remembered their reactions to her.

* * *

"_EXTREME! WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER!"_

"_SHUT UP, TURF TOP!"_

"_Ma, ma! So qin, you're joining the family right?"_

"_Hn. I'm going to bite you to death for sniping hibird."_

"_GYAHAHAHA! At last someone younger than ore-sama!"_

_Qin sat frozen in a corner, staring at all of them. She threw her shurikens at them in an attempt to ward the hectic crowd off._

"_Kufufufu, this young and already trying to kill us. Tsunayoshi, what on earth is she going to do next?"_

_Qin seemed like she couldn't take it anymore and sprinted out of the room, still throwing shurikens behind her._

"_Look at what you'll done! All of you have to help me find her. Or else." Tsuna said in HDWM, obviously warning Mukuro and Hibari not to do anything wrong, or he'll kill them._

_And that was how everyone ended up looking for her._

* * *

His hyper intuition told him that Qin would be at takeshi's bedroom. But why on earth would she be there?

Quickly, he motioned for everyone to follow him, and they complied. He pushed the door open, and found no one there.

Yamamoto flipped his bed and found Qin there, curled up in a ball. He smiled and pointed at her.

* * *

_Later_

Yamamoto had gotten ready to sleep as he told Tsuna and the others to leave Qin here. He didn't mind. As he slipped into his double poster bed, careful not to disturb Qin, he heard her saying something.

"Fault. Go away. M-my eye."

He raised his eyebrows but decided to ignore it. Suddenly, he felt something warm touch his right hand. He tensed and turned to see what happened and smiled gently. Qin had clutched his hand and was looking very peaceful.

Yamamoto chuckled softly and laid down. He closed his eyes and slept.


	4. Devil's Eye

**HIBA-CHAN'S POV MA HOMIES! SO OK, THXS ALL FOR REVIEWINGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

* * *

As I walked into my garden, I could hear scream. Yes, screams. Full of agony and terror. I raised my eyebrows, normally I was the one to make people scream, especially after the disturb my peace and quiet. I motioned for hibird to stop chirping, and walked into there.

I raised an eyebrow as I rushed to a shadowed tree, the screams were emitting from there. The girl, Qin, was there, standing while around 6 men lay at her feet, the other 3 crouching in fear.

I decided to observe what was happening, and that didn't take long. As I peered closer, the girl was doing something weird to them. The men must have been intruders of some rival famiglia.

One by one, she made the men crumble, to pass out without using her hands. I smirked. The girl might just not be a herbivore.

"Herbivore. What are you doing here?" I said coldly, and as the herbivore turned around, for the first time, I felt just a little bit of fear.

Stop laughing. I'm serious.

The girl, whose left eye was normally closed and had a scar across it, was open. The eye was black, and a slit of the blackest black, was her pupil. She turned around fully, hands by her side, staring at me.

"Herbivore. Stop that." I demanded.

"No." She stared at me, her left eye starting to scare me a little. She turned back to the last man, who was on his knees covering his eyes, sobbing.

"P-please. Just stop it." He sobbed, and that girl just stood there. There was some power I think, that made the man just take a little peak at her eyes, and he fell unconscious to the ground.

She turned back to me, and stared at me. Her black eye had something in it. Pure resentment, hatred and anger. That was something that needed to be reported.

She concentrated for a while, and she closed her left eye, mumbling something while touching her left eye. She looked up at me and grinned.

* * *

"Omnivore. There's something you need to know." Tsuna looked up from his never- ending pile of paperwork at his cloud guardian.

He was gripping Qin's shoulder tightly, and I knew that Qin had something to do with it.

"What? Did Qin do something wrong?"

"No. It's her left eye." I raised my eyebrow. For the first time in many days, I could feel a tremor in my cloud guardian. What did Qin do that it had even shook my cloud guardian? He was the scariest of all my guardians and the last time I heard a tremor from his was when Chrome was gravely wounded.

"What about her left eye?" I inquired.

"It's, quite extraordinary."

"Kyoya, I'll solve this with her. You may go." Kyoya left the room, and I turned myself to Qin.

"Qin, show me your left eye."

"You really want to see it?" She inquired, hand up her left eye.

"Yes." I replied.

She mumbled something, and removed her hand. Slowly, she lifted up her eyelid, and I gasped. That eye, was scary. Seriously scary. She sighed, before closing her eye, and sitting on the floor.

"Q-qin, what happened to your eye?" I asked tentatively.

"I'll tell you someday else. Promise you won't kill me?" Qin said apprehensively.

"Why would I do that?" Maybe this was why she was like that.

"Last time I let someone see my eye, they tried to kill me. I'm known as the devil's child. Because of my eye. People said that if someone killed me and gouged my eye out, and ate it, they would become powerful. Everyone tried to kill me. I got this eye when I was 3. Ever since, I became a fugitive. I can't trust anyone. Not anymore. Than I met you guys. Will you kill me?" Qin started spilling her secrets, a tear trickled down from her right eye and I was shocked.

No wonder she hid from everyone. Even from Chrome.

I smiled gently and patted her head. She flinched, then relaxed.

"HIEEE!" I caught her just in time as she fell down. I think she was tired out by this ordeal, and no longer questioned her about it.


	5. Xanxus's sister

Qin walked to the varia as they kicked open the door of the mansion and stared at them. Squalo looked at the tiny girl that stood half a meter away from him and waved his sword at her. To his surprise, the girl didn't move and continued to stare at them.

"VOIII! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, BRAT?" Squalo shouted at the girl.

"Qin." She replied, before moving towards xanxus. He was sleeping on his chair, not giving a care what on earth the varia were doing.

Suddenly, he woke up. Some instinct of his told him that something was going to happen.

"Trash. Who are you?" He growled, irritated at the girl in front of him.

"Qin." She replied, before smiling suddenly.

"Trash. Why the fuck are you smiling?" Although Xanxus was irritated, he thought that the smile of Qin's was particularly warm.

"Can you be my older brother?" Qin asked Xanxus innocently, and staring at Xanxus's shocked expression.

"W-what did you say trash?" Xanxus could not believe his ears, a six year old child asking him to be her older brother? Up to now, everyone has avoided him, obviously scared shitless of him. And this girl asks him to be her brother.

"Be my brother. You're nice." Qin said before staring at him, full power at his eyes, "So? Agree?"

"I'll be." Xanxus muttered, before feeling something against his leg. Qin had given a quick hug to him before disappearing. He could feel himself smiling. This girl was something special. So far the only person that has hugged him in a long time.


	6. Herbs

Hibari cursed. Roll was nowhere to be seen and Hibird was sick. He was having a really bad day, starting with Chrome getting ill, then his pets. Why on earth did that happen?

He looked around again. Then he heard a rustle, tonfas raised, he hit the thing in the shrubs, but that thing was quicker and landed somewhere else.

It was that girl again. The one with the eye.

He raised his eyebrows when Qin held up her hand to reveal roll and hibird, the latter not looking that ill and chirping merrily again.

Hibari could feel his heart warm up.

Qin held her other hand which revealed to have a few plants.

"For chrome-nee." Qin pushed the plants into hibari's hands.

Hibari took the plants and nodded at her. Qin just stared.

"Qin. Qin!" Hibird chirped as it left with its master. Qin smiled, and waved, before disappearing like always.


	7. War

"I, have gathered everyone here, because there's a war going on. And I need forces. The enemy, is a hundred thousand people, wanting to exterminate the Vongola." Tsuna nervously gulped.

Frowns were shown, the varia, shimon, acrobaleno and the millifiore were here. Even the normally carefree byakuran turned serious.

"I need to assess our power, and split us into groups." Tsuna continued talking about his plans, until Qin tugged his shirt. Tsuna wasn't in the mood for Qin now.

"As I was saying, the en- QIN, STOP IT!" Tsuna shouted, he couldn't stand it anymore.

Qin stared at him, before raising her hand. Tsuna stared at her, before staring at her hand-he gasped.

"Q-qin… You have the sky flame?" The seven flames were brightly lit, almost rivaling his or his guardians.

"I can fight."

"No. Little kids and women won't fight. That's final." Tsuna patted Qin's head.

* * *

"Q-QIN! NO!"


	8. Outcome

"N-n-no. No. NO!" Tsuna shouted as he watched the little figure go towards the remaining enemies. They were losing the fight. Badly.

Gokudera had a broken leg. Ryohei a deep gash on his chest. Mukuro and chrome with several holes in their bodies. Lambo's arm was twisted. Yamamoto had multiple wounds all over. Even hibari was panting as he sported bruises all over.

Qin had gotten out. Almost all of their allies were either deeply wounded, unconscious or even worse, dead. The tiny girl stood in front, shielding them.

"Q-qin. NO!" Tsuna screamed. This girl didn't deserve to die. No. She was too young.

The enemies laughed and scoffed at the little girl. Qin faced them with a smile.

"QIN! GET BACK! WE CAN STILL WIN!" Tsuna screamed once more, desperately trying to stand back up again.

"Tsuna-nii. No. You're injured. And I can't let you guys die… you were the ones who taught me to smile. I can't… I will at least try to save you all once." Qin turned back, and smiled.

Then she whispered, "Fiamma Encompasse."

The whole battlefield turned white. Tsuna stared enraptured at the scene. Seven flames, the rainbow, were surrounding everything. Wrapping everything, basking everything in its light.

The light sparkled, before disappearing. Tsuna stared at the battlefield. Bodies littered around, their enemy were dead. Qin was lying on the ground, head limp.

"QIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!" The scream was terrible.

Just like that, Qin fell to the ground, bleeding everywhere. Organs blasted out of her body, flesh charred and burnt. Bones broken, pulse weak.

Solemnly, Xanxus trudged forward. Even though one arm hung loosely, he forced and carried Qin bridal style.

No one talked. Everyone was grieving. No squabbles, no noise, nothing.

* * *

The lights flashed. Qin was put in an emergency room.

Tsuna rushed forward when Ryohei came out of the room.

"H-how's Qin?" Tsuna whispered.

"She's in a comatose. And has a 2 percent chance of surviving. She gave up everything for us. Everything. She's barely alive, Tsuna. Barely. She may die." Ryohei was quiet for once.

Tsuna and everybody else rushed into the room.

The machines monotone beeps, the only signs that Qin was alive, were faint. Tubes, wires were incorporated with Qin's bleeding flesh. The remnants of a smile was on her half-charred face.

Hibari couldn't believe what he saw. The girl, Qin, the only person that frightened him, the person that helped him with his pets, with chrome. The person that seemed to see through him, that liked him, was barely alive.

Yamamoto couldn't believe that Qin was in a comatose. The small little girl that almost never smiled, whose smile was beautiful. Who looked so vulnerable when she slept, the person whom gave him warmth, was in a comatose.

Xanxus couldn't stop the thoughts in his mind. The only child who had dared to hug him. The person who proclaimed that he was her brother. The person who had smiled at him, was almost dead.

Mukuro couldn't stop thinking of Qin. The girl whose eye was gouged out, replaced by a devil's. The child whose life seemed like his. The child who was so playful, despite her eye, was lying on the bed, connected with machines.

Gokudera couldn't stop his feelings. Qin who ran away every time she felt threatened, but in reality, cared a lot for him. She was going to leave him.

Tsuna couldn't stop the tears. Qin, whose childhood was terrible. Who looked up to him. Who just started to warm up to them. Whose character was actually very, very sweet. Who was very protective of everyone. Who gave up everything for him. He felt like he had just died. Except that it wasn't him. It was Qin.

Hibari left her his discipline committee armband.

Yamamoto left her a smaller version of his shigure kintoki.

Xanxus gave her one of his x-guns.

Mukuro gave her his oldest possession bullet.

Gokudera left her a dynamite, the one that he had kept during his youth.

Tsuna, who left her his pendant.

One by one, they left. Till Tsuna was the last, still sitting there.

"Qin. Oh qin. I love you. You shouldn't have done that. If you die, I need to tell you something. You're loved by everyone. Everyone. So please… please don't die." Tsuna whispered once again, tears silently dripping again.

Qin might never wake up again…

* * *

Tsuna got up from the floor before noticing a glint underneath the bed. He pushed the drooping bed covers away gently, and saw a black book.

Grasping the book in shaky hands, he flipped to the first page, and a childish scribble in front of the page.

Brushing away his tears with a little bit of hope, he squinted at the writing.

_Dear person who is reading this, my name is Qin and if you're a member of the Vongola or the varia, you may want to read this. I think that I'm dying or barely living now. I've been planning on my death for quite sometime. Tsuna, don't hate me for this. Please. _

Tsuna gasped when he saw Qin's name. She knew about dying. She already knew. He flipped to the second page, and started reading it again.

_Dear tsuna, I'm really really happy that you decided to let me in your family. I'm lonely. No one dared to accompany me before. I think I finally get to understand what is love. Tsuna, I've always thought of you as my brother. I am just a kid. A girl, an outcast because of my eye. A weird girl who always stares, with no emotion. A girl that wants to suicide because of my eye. A girl that is plain rude. _

_But you've changed that. You and your family. So, I thank you._


	9. Revival

I walked up. This place was white, tranquil and calming. I spotted someone and skipped over. Thoughts were screaming in my mind.

Am I dead?

Is this heaven?

This place looks familiar…

Who the hell is that person so far away?

I focused her eyes as she saw that person. Surprisingly, the person ran to me.

"Q-qin?" I looked up. And stared at the bluenette. The pineapple.

"Yes?" I replied, and I could see more people appearing.

Tsuna, Hibari, Xanxus, everyone.

They surrounded me, all staring.

"Hippo." I know. I killed the moment.

"QIN!" Tsuna shouted, rushing at me.

Somehow I felt like I was floating. A thought popped up in my mind. Was I leaving now?

Tsuna pulled me by my leg. I smiled at him. Maybe this was the end. I floated higher and higher. I felt a tugging. And found everyone trying to hold on to me. So they cared about me.

I wanted to live. I blacked out.

Opening my eyes, I could see white. Rubbing my eyes, pain shot through my body and I winced. I could see Tsuna, sleeping on the chair.

I got out of the bed. And poked him. He woke up and stared at me, before hugging me.

I was alive.

* * *

**Hi ppl... this story has ended. I want to say a big thank you to all those who have read this story... so... THANK YOU!**


End file.
